Fuck The World, I love You
by FanFictionEmma
Summary: Je me promenais dans les rues de d'Ontario au Canada quand tout d'un coup un homme vétue tout de noir se pointa devant moi. Moi: Puis-je vous aidez ? ...: Oui, tu pourras le faire bientôt Moi: Je vous connais? ...: Non, pas encore mais tu n'en as pas besoin tant que tu Le rencontre . Mais tu auras sûrement l'honneur. Moi: Rencontrer qui ? Pourquoi moi ? Et quel honeur ?


Chapter One

5th September 04:06 am

**Je respirais à fond. Où je me trouvais ? Ah oui, dans ma chambre. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, peind tout de rose. Malheureusement j'avais encore mes affaires de petite fille. C'est comme ça que ma mère me voit en ce jour. Sa petite fille chérie, et ça avait empirée après la mort de mon père. Une larme coula le long de ma joue, je regardais la photo qui se trouvait sur mon chevet juste à gauche de mon lit, mon père et moi pendant nos vacance d'Été en France, à Paris. La Tour Eiffel derrière nous. Mon père qui affichait un grand sourire. J'avais toujours admiré mon père. Ce qu'il faisait comme travail. Pompier...**

**Il m'avait confié un jour que si il devait mourir dignement, ça serait au secours d'une personne en danger. En quelque sorte il avait sauvé plein de personne avec cet accident. Oui, j'appris plus tard que si il n'aurait jamais été là à ce moment précis, il n'aurait pas eu qu'un seul mort, mais sûrement plus d'une vingtaine. J'avais haïe cette personne complétement ivre qui avait pris le volant alors que toutes ces pubs qui passent pour prévenir du danger de l'alcool au volant. Ce jeune qui avait survécu mais pas mon père, qui mérité sûrement beaucoup plus que lui de continuer sa vie.**

**Mais avec le recul, ce fut un soulagement. La dernière volonté de mon père fut exaucée. Il était mort en protégeant des personnes. Alors ma haine rentra au plus profond de moi en attendant de ressortir. Mais pour le moment elle n'a aucun lieu d'être. Je repensais à ce rêve qui m'avait réveillé. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait bien dire ? Mais suis-je bête ! Les rêve prémonitoire ça n'existe pas ! Faut que je me rendorme, demain c'est la rentrée et faut que je dorme. Pas besoin de m'inquiétais de ce rêve débile. Un homme tout de noir me parlant de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Ça existe que dans les films de science fiction. Alors je me rendormi avec cette boule au ventre.**

5th September 7:00 am

**Bip Bip. J'éteignis mon réveil et je vérifiai l'heure. Sept heures ! Ça fait au moins trente minutes qu'il sonne. Je me levai en vitesse, j' accouru dans la salle de bain. Merde j'ai pas pris mes vêtements ! Je repartis en direction de ma chambre, me pris les pieds dans un sac et je m'écrasais au sol comme une crêpe. Putain je suis pas douée ce matin, j'ai l'impression que ça va être une journée merdique aujourd'hui. Je me relevais ouvris mon armoire immense. Quand je me retrouvais devant mes tas de vêtements, une seule question me vient en tête. Qu'est ce que je vais mettre aujourd'hui ?**

**C'est vrai je vais dans un lycée de bourge, tous aussi bien habillait que l'autre. Puis, je changeais d'avis, je m'habille comme je veux, je suis comme je suis et je ne changerais pas pour eux alors je pris un sweat shirt blanc avec une jeune femme tirant la langue comme photographie et un slim noir.**

**Je partis dans la salle de bain pour me laver. Je pris ma douche en vitesse puis je m'habillais et me maquillais légèrement. Je pris un truc à manger, fis mon sac et sortis prendre mon bus. J'arrivais de justesse. Et c'est partie pour une journée de cours et les nouvelles galère.**

10:00 am

**Mes deux heures d'histoire passait à une vitesse incroyable. Je me retrouvais dans la cours de récréation. Je n'avais rencontré personne pour le moment. Mais quand je suis arrivée ce matin j'ai vu pleins d'embrassade de personnes retrouvant leurs amis. Et moi je passais à côté, tête baisser pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Mais tout le monde me regardaient étrangement. Peut être parce que je suis habillée bizarrement pour eux. Je ne sais pas.**

**Puis arriva d'un coup un regroupement de personne autours de moi. Ils sont chiés eux ! Mon soleil ! Je ne ****fis comme si de rien n'était. Je continuais à manger ma pomme - soit dit en passant, dégueulasse – et je lisais mon livre. La Fille Papier- Musso. J'adore ses livres, ce qu'il écrit et ses histoires. Des fois j'ai l'impression de me retrouvais dans ses textes et je trouve qu'il parle juste. De la vie de tout les jours, avec des choses irréel qui ne ce passera jamais dans la réalité mais c'est peut être ça que j'aime? Je crois que quelqu'un m'interpelle, je retire mes oreillettes avec regret et je levai la tête.**

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?  
- C'est toi la nouvelle ?  
- Non je suis le pape, bien sur que c'est moi !  
- Tu t'appelles comment ?  
- Merci de ne pas me dérangeais pour si peu et veuillez partir s'il vous plait.  
- Genre, n'essaye pas de parler aussi bien que nous et repart d'où tu es p'tite paysanne

**Oui là j'ai le droit, non ? Le droit de lui foutre une baffe ou m'énerver ? Mon sang fit qu'un tour. Mais je me contrôlais et lui parlais.. Gentiment.**

- Tu me connais pas et tu oses me parler comme ça ?! J'aime pas les bourgeoises de ton genre alors retourne loin avec tes sales bonnes manières, te la pété devant tout le bahut j'en ai rien à foutre tant que tu me laisses en paix !  
- Te laissais en paix après ce que tu viens de dire ? Non, je vais plutôt te pourrir la vie pendant toute ton année scolaire ici. Je suis Savannah Morgan et je n'ai pas peur des p'tites paysanne de ton genre, et tu n'as pas intérêt à lever ne serai-ce un seul œil gourmand sur Justin Bieber quand il sera là.  
- Justin Bieber ? Tu crois qu'il va venir dans le lycée, ici ? Rêve pas trop !  
- Si il va venir ! N'oublie pas qu'ici c'est sa ville où il est né et c'est prévu depuis un bon moment ma mère qui est  
- C'est bon pas la peine de raconter ta vie elle ne m'intéresse pas, alors maintenant retourne faire ta belle et laisse moi tranquille.

**Puis elle partit sans un mot. Sa bande de toutou la suivait et je me demandais ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne l'ai pas regardé ni embêté ni insulté avant ça et maintenant j'allais l'avoir sur mon dos pendant toute l'année et c'est quoi cette histoire avec Justin Bieber ? Genre La grande stars international allait venir dans le lycée. C'est juste quelque chose d'impossible que des millions de jeunes gens rêvent. Je levais la tête vers les nuages et me demandais ce que mon père aurait fait ou dit à ma place. Il me manque tellement !**

**Il faut que j'arrête de penser comme ça. Il est mort et je dois m'y faire et me débrouillé toute seule. Je m'allongeais sur le banc et continuais à contempler le ciel d'un bleu azur et d'un soleil éclairant mon visage de couleur de marbre. Mes longs cheveux brun aux mèches d'or. Mes yeux bleu/vert émerveillaient par ce temps radieux -ou plutôt moi-. Je fermais les yeux et me rappelais mon année scolaire de l'année dernière. J'étais seule et la chouchoute du prof d'histoire et de français alors que ce n'était pas mes matière favorites -au contraire-. Les moqueries de plusieurs personnes sur ma personnalité. Je n'ai jamais compris ces idiots. Juger sans connaître.**

**C'est comme quand les petits disent: je n'aime pas » même avant d'avoir goûté. Je n'ai jamais compris les personnes de toute façon. On m'a toujours dit que j'étais bizarre. Je n'ai jamais compris ces filles qui se disent qu'elles ont de la personnalité alors qu'elles se suivent toutes. Ces garçons qui baissent leur pantalon et que nous, filles , on ne dit rien alors que quand on voit nos soutiens gorge on est traitées de sois disant: pute. Ce mot qui est souvent utilisé alors que vous dites en savoir le sens. Alors allez ouvrir un dictionnaire car on ne le dirait pas.**

**Oui un dictionnaire ! Tout ces imbéciles qui nous font croire de ne pas savoir c'en servir pour faire leur intéressent alors qu'ils passent tous pour des idiots. Ces gens qui rigolent quand ils voient leur camarades faire des gamineries. Oui des gamineries, voilà ces tout ça qui m'horripile. Voilà vous savez presque tout de moi mais si je vous dis que quelqu'un vient d'encore de cacher mon soleil, vous me croirez ? Bah pourtant...**


End file.
